El Regreso
by katykata.ollarvesbello
Summary: Después de un tiempo sin visitar su pueblo natal, Regina regresa debido a la enfermedad de su papá, enfrentándola a su familia; su mama y su hermana, dos personas difíciles de llevar, y por supuesto un pueblo lleno de caras familiares que sin duda la harán sentirse un poco intimidada. El pasado suele hacerte tomar decisiones erradas..


Era una mañana como cualquier otra, Regina se encontraba en su escritorio trabajando cuando de repente su mente divago y la llevo a un pequeño flashback. Es increíble que ya se esté cumpliendo un año que se divorcio. Pues si divorciada. Ella recuerda exactamente la hora y el día que aquel que entonces era su esposo, su compañero de toda la vida le confesó que ya no estaba enamorado de ella, que ya hacía tres años se había dado cuenta que era gay; y ya no soportaba el remordimiento de estarle mintiendo todo el tiempo.

Regina quedo paralizada sin palabras, sus rostro comenzó a llenarse de lagrimas. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal, porque ya Daniel no la buscaba, no la tocaba, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que podría ser que el trabajo lo tenía estresado. Ella se acostumbro a vivir así, pues también era adicta al trabajo.

El sonido de su extensión telefónica la lleva de vuelta a la realidad… -¿Que sucede Ana? Te dije que no quería molestias hasta el mediodía. –Disculpa Regina es que el Sr Thompson requiere que vayas de inmediato a su oficina. –Ok Ana dile que enseguida voy, y por cierto, ¿llamaste a mi papa para informarle que no podre visitarlos en Navidad? –Si lo hice no te preocupes creo que entendió.

Regina se levanta y se dirige a la oficina del Sr. Thompson su jefe y gran amigo de sus padres desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Antes de entrar, miles de ideas le pasaron por su cabeza, seguro que su papa lo había llamado para pedirle de que la convenciera de ir a Storybrooke, pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer. Se acerca a la puerta y la toca.

–Entra Regina, y por favor cierra la puerta. Ella estaba extrañada por el tono de voz de George. El nunca sonaba tan serio, a menos que algo haya ocurrido en la empresa. –Hola George, ¿que necesitabas hablar conmigo? Tengo una reunión dentro de una hora. – Hola Regina, seré muy directo; últimamente te he notado muy distraída con tu trabajo, las ventas han disminuido muchísimo, incluso tuvimos una perdida grandísima, gracias a tu idea del comercial de la leche, creo que fui muy claro al impedirte que usaras ese jingle. – Lo sé George y de verdad lo lamento, a veces suelo ser terca. –No es cuestión de lamentarlo Regina, necesitas aclarar tu mente, sino terminaras arruinando todo lo que hagas, te daré un tiempo de vacaciones, creo que te debemos muchas; regresa a Storybrooke, descansa y piensa bien las cosas y vuelve cuando de verdad todo los problemas que tengas en tu vida personal se hayan solucionado. –George debes estar bromeando, no puedes pedirme eso, sabes que este trabajo es mi vida, -Regina, Precisamente allí está el problema, no es saludable que tu vida gire solo en torno a tu trabajo, el divorcio ha tenido mucho que ver en eso, sabes que te quiero como a una hija y se me parte el corazón la manera en que has cambiado en estos últimos años, necesitas respirar, conversar acerca de lo que paso, no es justo para ninguno de tu familia ni para la empresa a la que has pertenecido por tantos años.

Regina se queda pensativa casi llorando y le responde, -está bien George, pero prométeme que al regresar tendré todavía mi puesto, así te demostrare que puedo recuperar todo lo que la empresa ha perdido, por favor prométemelo. George se acerca a ella, la abraza y le dice que su puesto está seguro, que se preocupe primero por solucionar sus problemas.

Regina no contesto nada, simplemente le dedico una media sonrisa y salió inmediatamente de la oficina de George.

De regreso a la de ella, rompió en llanto, estaba dolida, no quería dejar su preciado trabajo que tanto mantenía su mente ocupada de pensar en su divorcio. Ahora que iba a hacer, se sentía inútil, vencida; y por si fuera poco no tenia con quien desahogarse, estaba devastada. Su única amiga era Kathryn, quien era la que le mantenía al tanto de lo que sucedía en su pueblo natal, pero a raíz de una discusión se distanciaron y su amistad quedo reducida a saludos eventuales por texto.

Decidió que se iría a su casa a pensar mejor que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, lo último que pasaba por su mente era regresar a Storybrooke como una perdedora. Se marcho no sin antes dejar todo listo con su jefe y despedirse, cosa que le costó mucho, porque a pesar de que ese hombre la estaba corriendo "temporalmente" del trabajo, ella lo apreciaba mucho.

Al llegar a su casa un pensamiento la abordo: todo esto que le sucedía era por culpa de Daniel, él la abandono sin más, prefiriendo a otro hombre en lugar de ella. Pero luego eso se desvanecía y se suplantaba por un sentimiento de culpa: -No! no es solo su culpa, también es mía porque yo lo deje solo muchas veces, mi trabajo me consumía, el solo busco afecto en otra persona.

La morena estaba confundida, triste y sobretodo sola. Había apartado a todos sus seres queridos, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde. Estuvo tentada en llamar a su padre, pero no lo hizo. Contuvo los impulsos y se fue a la cama. Entre llantos y tristeza se quedo dormida.

A las 6:00 am la alarma de su celular sonó como siempre. Regina se sentía muy cansada, enferma. Tenía síntomas de un resfriado. Tomo su celular para llamar a George e informarle que no iría a trabajar en toda la mañana. Hasta que volvió a la realidad y recordó que no hacía falta, la habían corrido.

Decidió levantarse y prepararse un té caliente con limón. No tenia apetito para desayunar, se sentó en el mesón de la cocina y se distrajo con una revista de dos meses de antigüedad. Cuando leía un artículo de ¿Cómo tener un abdomen plano en tan solo 15 días?, su teléfono sonó. Salió disparada a contestar pensando que podía ser George arrepentido, pero no era así. Al otro lado de la línea se encontraba Zelena, su hermana.

La relación entre ellas dos no fue muy buena, Zelena siempre le reclamaba a Regina que era la preferida de Henry, por el hecho de no ser hija biológica de este. Estaba llena de envidia. Regina aguantaba sus arranques, hasta que un día no pudo más. Por eso le sorprendió escucharla.

-Regina? Es Zelena, sé que no te esperabas esto, pero créeme que si fuera por mí no te llamara, se trata de papa.

-Papá? Que sucede con papa? La morena contesta asustada.

-Tuvo un ataque al corazón, se encuentra internado en el hospital de aquí, y desde que despertó solo pregunta por ti, quiere verte.

Regina rompe en llanto, -Como es posible que no avisaran antes Zelena? No es justo, cuando sucedió?

-Una o dos horas después de tratar de comunicarse contigo, así que fue tu culpa, como tiene días que no habla contigo se estreso. Siempre terminas arruinando todo hermanita, como te siente al respecto?

-Sabes que Zelena, no caeré tan bajo contigo de nuevo. Así que te doy las gracias por avisarme lo de papa. Saldré ya para Storybrooke.

A pesar de ser víspera de navidad Regina llego a buena hora. Entro corriendo al hospital y pregunto en información sobre su papa. Una enfermera regordeta un poco arisca la atendió y le indico cual era el cuarto de Henry. La morena estaba llena de emociones, tenía más de un año sin ver a su familia. No les había comentado el porqué se había divorciado, solo a su padre cuando la visito por sorpresa, pero sin embargo no entro en detalles. Le temblaban las manos, estaría su mama? O su hermana? Que tonta! Por supuesto que están allí?. Regina cerró los ojos, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta.

Como es posible sentirse de esa manera cuando es tu familia? Se supone que son las personas a las que recurres cuando lo necesitas. Regina no sabía el por qué su mama y su hermana tenían esa personalidad. Claro una diferente de la otra, mientras que su mama la culpaba y la cuestionaba por todo, su hermana estaba llena de envidia y rencor. Sin embargo su papa era la excepción, un hombre lleno de amor y comprensión.

Al entrar a la habitación, su corazón se acelero. Allí estaba su papá en la cama conectado a esos aparatos ruidosos. Estaba dormido. Regina al verlo se quebró, comenzó a llorar. Estaba tan indefenso. Se sentó a su lado, tomo su mano y la acerco a su cara. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero las palabras no salían. Era tan difícil expresarse. De repente la mano de su papa se cerro y tomando la de ella. La morena se exalto y volteo la mirada a la cama de hospital. Allí estaba Henry con los ojos entre abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Regina acercándose a él, aun llorando le dijo: Ohh Papá de verdad lo siento mucho. Siento haberte causado esto, no sabes lo mal que he estado desde que Zelena me llamo. Todo es mi culpa por no prestarte atención. Siempre gana mi egoísmo y mira lo que causa. Papa no se qué haría sin ti. Henry le coloco un dedo en sus labios para que hiciera silencio. –Hija mía, que alegría de verte, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. –Papá no hables podría hacerte mal. – No mi niña el doctor dijo que ya el peligro había pasado, puedo comunicarme serenamente y viéndote aquí a mi lado creo que ya me cure del todo.

La morena se ríe tontamente, no puede evitarlo. Su querido padre siempre sabe cómo colocarle una sonrisa en sus labios, no importa cuál sea el problema.

-Bueno papa pero a veces es mejor tomarse las cosas con calma, tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día. Vine para cuidarte, quiero estar contigo y consentirte, aunque eso implique rodearme de mama y Zelena todo el día.

\- Hija, Cora es tu madre. Tenga la personalidad que tenga es tu madre y debes aceptarla tal cual es, y bueno Zelena es única pero es tu hermana, y yo se que te ama solo que no lo expresa.

\- Papa hemos hablado de esto millones de veces, no caigamos en eso sí. Concentrémonos en ti. Como te sientes? Como sucedió?

-Solo sucedió corazón, de repente estaba en mi despacho tomándome un té. Bueno todo fue muy rápido, menos mal que en ese momento iba entrando Cora a la casa. Pero ya eso paso, estoy aquí y muy feliz de verte a mi lado.

-Dime la verdad? Fue cuando hablabas con mi secretaria?

-Hija ya por favor, no quiero hablar de eso. Son cosas que pasan.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.


End file.
